Voldemort gibt Harry ein Zeichen!
by Bint-Anath
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG. Harry stößt seinen Zeh. Hermine schreit. „Aaaah! Es ist ein Zeichen von Voldemort! Beweg dich nicht, Harry, ich hole Dumbledore!“
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Übersetzung! **__Die Originalfic stammt von __**jennifer Snape**__ und heißt __„__**Voldemort Gives Harry A Sign, Repeatedly!**__" Jennifer hat mir freundlicher Weise erlaubt, sie zu übersetzten, ich kann trotzdem jedem nur empfehlen, sie im Original zu lesen :)_

**Voldmort gibt Harry ein Zeichen**

-

_Kapitel 1_

Es war ein normaler Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Das heißt, normal, BIS -

„HATSCHI!" Harry nieste.

"Aaaahhh!" Die Farbe wich aus Hermines Gesicht. "Es ist ein Zeichen von Voldemort!"

Harry hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue. „Ähh – Ich habe _geniest_, Hermine." Er streckte sich, um Hermine auf den Rücken zu klapsen, doch er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel seitwärts vom Sofa.

„AAAAH! Der Dunkle Lord kontrolliert deine Bewegungen – wir sind alle _verloren_!" Hermine umklammerte vor Angst seinen Arm.

Harry klopfte den Staub von seinem Umhang ab und rollte mit den Augen. „Herrgott noch mal, pass auf - "

Er stand hastig auf, stieß dabei jedoch seinen Zeh und zuckte zusammen, als der Schmerz durch seinen Fuß schoss.

„OH MEIN GOTT!", rief Hermine, völlig außer sich. „Er-Dessen-Namen-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf wird stärker! Beweg dich nicht – Ich hole Dumbledore!"

„_Hermine_! Zum _letzten_ Mal - "

Es hatte keinen Sinn, sie raste bereits aus dem Raum.

Später am Abend ließ sich Harry wieder erschöpft auf dem Sofa nieder. Er hatte den ganzen Tag damit zugebracht, eine untröstliche Hermine zu beruhigen und gleichzeitig ein tief schürfendes Interview mit Rita Kimmkorn geführt, in dem es um Voldemorts furchtbare Versuche bezüglich seines Lebens (d.h. das Zehstoßen und dem Niesen) ging.

Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung -

„AU!" Harrys Narbe pochte und er zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen. "HERMINE! HERMINE!" Er schnappte nach Luft und presste seine Hand gegen seine Stirn. „ES PASSIERT WIEDER! VOLDEMORT MUSS-"

Hermine wickelte eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger. „Ich frage mich, ob das neue L'Oréal Shampoo für meinen Haartyp geeignet ist?"

-

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_-_

_**A/N:** Obwohl es sich nur um eine Übersetzung handelt, würde ich mich über Reviews freuen, dich ich dann auch an die Autoren weiterleite -lieb guck-  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Danke __**Tanya**__ für dein Review, wenigstens eins -gg- Vielleicht bin ich ja die einzige, die die Story lustig findet, oder warum reviewt sonst keiner? Wenn nicht, überzeugt mich vom Gegenteil :) Die Originalautorin kriegt die Reviews auch zu lesen!_

**Voldemort gibt Harry ein Zeichen!**

_-_

_Kapitel 2_

Es war ein ganz normaler Morgen in der Großen Halle. Normal, gewiss, BIS –

_KRAAATZ. _Harry butterte sein Toast.

„AAAAAAAAHHH!" Siebenundzwanzig Gryffindors duckten sich augenblicklich, um sich zu schützen.

Harry sah sie alle verständnislos an. „Was zum Teufel treibt ihr da?"

Hermine versuchte zu sprechen, aber ihre Hand war vor Schock auf ihren Mund gepresst. Schließlich schaffte sie es vierzig Minuten später, ihre Ängste laut zu äußern.

„Es ist nur – es ist nur – normalerweise butterst du dein Toast von links nach rechts, aber – aber gerade eben hast es in der entgegen gesetzten Richtung gebuttert! Das muss ein Zeichen von Du-weißt-schon-wem sein!"

Harry verdrehte genervt seine Augen und schlug frustriert seinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte.

Hermine stürzte sofort zu ihm. „WAS IST LOS? WAS IST LOS?" Rief sie. „TUT DEINE NARBE WIEDER WEH?"

_Nein, aber mein Gehirn - von deinen Wahnanfällen._

Harry verbrachte gut fünfundvierzig Minuten damit, allen zu erklären, dass sie nicht wegen seines Frühstücks sterben würden. Er war gerade dabei, vom Tisch aufzustehen, als plötzlich –

‚Zisssssssssschhhhhhhhhhia Ssssssssssschlaaaaangiaaa!'

Harry fasste sich an seine Schläfen, als das Geräusch über seine Sinne hereinbrach und drehte wild seinen Kopf hin und her, um herauszufinden, woher die Parselstimme kam. Natürlich, niemand sonst hatte es gehört.

„Hermine….!" Harry würgte, als das Zischen lauter wurde. "Es passiert schon wieder...!"  
Alle verdrehten die Augen.

„Um Gottes Willen, halt den Mund!", schalt Hermine ihn. „Keiner mag Leute, die dauernd nur auf Aufmerksamkeiten aus sind."

_-_

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Voldemort gibt Harry ein Zeichen!**

_-_

_Kapitel 3_

Alles war normal in Hogwarts...

Das heißt, Harry ging es schrecklich - und keiner bemerkte es.

Harry betrat einen leeren Raum, an dessen Tür ein riesiges ‚BLEIB DRAUSSEN, AUSSER DU WILLST STERBEN' -Schild hing, mit dem Gedanken, es wäre ein guter Platz, um zu lernen.

Oh-oh. Schlechter Zug, Harry.

Bevor er wusste, was passierte, trat Voldemort aus dem Schatten hervor und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„_Türus Schließus_!"

Der Dunkle Lord rief den Tür-Verschließungs-Zauber, den er gerade eben erfunden hatte, und, wer hätte _das_ gedacht, er funktionierte! Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Harrys Brust.

„Hier endet es nun", stieß er kalt hervor, als rote Augen auf grüne trafen.

„AAAAAAHH! HERMINE!", schrie Harry panisch. "HERMINE! Es ist VOLDEMORT! Er ist hier in diesem Raum mit mir! Ich hab meinen Zauberstab nicht... bittte... TU DOCH ETWAS!"

Hermine Stimme kam leise von der anderen Seite der Tür. „Oh Harry, hör auf anzugeben", sagte sie unwirsch. „Weißt du nicht, dass man Leute, die ständig lügen, nicht mehr ernst nimmt?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und fuhr fort, ihre Fingernägel zu feilen. _Immer muss er ihm Rampenlicht stehen_, dachte sie zu sich selbst.

PLÖTZLICH ertönte eine dringende Meldung aus Seamus' Radio und Hermine sah auf.

„… _und das war die neue Single der Schicksalsschwestern. Wir unterbrechen nun diese Sendung für die aktuellen Meldungen… Der Dunkle Lord tauchte soeben in Hogwarts auf und -_ "

Hermine schrie und sprang auf. „Oh mein GOTT! Ich glaub's nicht!" Ihr Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. „Die Schicksalsschwestern haben eine neue Single rausgebracht!"

-

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

_**A/N: **__Danke für die Kommis :)_

_Tanya__: Hast natürlich recht, wegen dem schnellen posten, aber ich hab ja gesehn, dass Leute die Story lesen- nur nicht reviewn._

_S.M. Cortelly__: Danke, dass du reviewt hast –freu- Es ist natürlich alles Ansichtssache, was man lustig findet._

_Nily__: Wow, genauso ging es mir auch, als ich die Story gelesen hab –gg- Danke für dein Kommi!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Voldemort gibt Harry ein Zeichen!**

**-**

_Kapitel 4_

Hermine, Ron und Harry gingen durch einen dunklen, verlassenen und unheimlichen Korridor.

„Warum sind alle Korridore in Hogwarts dunkel, verlassen und unheimlich?", fragte Ron.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weißt du, ich hab noch nie wirklich drüber nachgedacht."

PLÖTZLICH (es gibt _immer_ ein plötzlich) begannen blutrote Buchstaben an der Mauer vor ihnen zu erscheinen.

_ICH WERDE DICH KRIEGEN, HARRY._

„Ooooh, sieh dir das an", rief Ron und zeigte auf die Schrift. „Da hat sich wohl jemand in dich verguckt, Harry." Er machte Kussgeräusche.

Voldemort, der sich im Schatten versteckte, stieß ungeduldig seinen Atem aus und ließ die Wörter mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. Er dachte, er sollte vielleicht etwas genauer sein und ersetzte sie durch einen präziseren Satz.

_DU WIRST STERBEN, HARRY._

Niemand zuckte mit den Wimpern.

Voldemort verdrehte seine Augen. _Diese Leute sind wirklich Idioten._ Er fügte eine weitere Zeile hinzu.

_GEZEICHNET, VOLDEMORT._

Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief und dachte eine Minute nach. „Also _wirklich_, das sollte wenn schon ‚_Mit freundlichen Grüßen'_ heißen."

_-_

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

_**A/N**_

_Ewjena__: Danke, für dein Review! Das mit der selben Idee ist wahrscheinlich eine Sache persönlicher Vorlieben –g- Ich finde gerade, dass es immer die __selbe__ Idee ist, so gut, weil sie jedes Mal anders „verpackt" ist. Deine Bemerkung zur Übersetzung hat mich sehr gefreut! _

_Nily__: -freeeeu- schön, dass es dir gefällt!_

_Jen__: -zustimm- -g-_


	5. Chapter 5

**Voldemort gibt Harry ein Zeichen!**

-

_Kapitel 5_

Es war ein weiterer durchschnittlicher, in keinster Weise seltsamer, absolut normaler Tag in Hogwarts. Das heißt, Harry war fünfzehn lebensbedrohlichen Zaubererturnieren beigetreten, von denen alle für siebentausend Jahre verboten wurden, da – um es in aller Kürze zu sagen - im Wesentlichen jeder, der mitgemacht hatte, gestorben war.

Also nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Bevor Dumbledore es allerdings erlaubte, diese Veranstaltungen in der Schule stattfinden zu lassen, musste er selbstverständliche einige Routinefragen stellen.

„Welche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen werden getroffen, um zu garantieren, dass den Schülern nichts zustößt?", fragte er.

Der Minister der _Abteilung Für Magische Turniere, Die Keiner, Der Noch Alle Tassen Im Schrank Hat, Je Betreten Würde_ überprüfte sein Klemmbrett. „Überhaupt keine."

„Ich verstehe", antwortete Dumbledore. „Und wie stehen die Chancen für die Wettkämpfer, lebend aus der Sache rauszukommen?"

„Nicht existent."

„Würden Sie jemanden, den Sie kennen, teilnehmen lassen?"

„Sie belieben zu scherzen."

Dumbledore rieb seine Hände zusammen. „Exzellent! Wo muss ich unterschreiben?"

Der Tag des ersten Wettkampfes kam und Harry wurde mitgeteilt, dass er sich mit einem Gegner duellieren musste, während er zweiundvierzig Hauselfen auf seinem Kopf balancieren, die Nationalhymne auf einer Flöte spielen und auf einem Einrad fahren sollte.

Ein Klacks. Ich meine, stellt euch vor, es wäre etwas _wirklich_ Schwieriges gewesen.

Hermine kam angerannt.

"Harry, Harry, glaubst du, du wirst es hinkriegen? Was du tun musst, ist, dich als erstes sicher auf dem Einrad halten, dann die Sache mit den Elfen hinkriegen, bevor - "

„Hermine", blaffte Harry, „reg dich nicht auf, ich werd's schon schaffen"

Aber – Ohje -

Ratet mal, wer sich als sein Gegner herausstellte… richtig, Voldemort!

„Hermine!", keuchte Harry und verlor all seine Konzentration. Sofort fielen die Elfen von seinem Kopf. „Ron! Professor Dumbledore! Voldemort ist hier, er ist irgendwie - "

Aber sie fauchten ihn ärgerlich an, bevor sie sich wieder dem Fernseher zuwandten, um den sie sich alle gedrängt hatten. „Shhh! _Sex and the City_ hat gerade angefangen!"

-

_**A/N:**__ In der Originalfic ist es Neighbours, nicht SatC, aber ich denke, dass letzteres hier zu lande bekannter ist…? –es nicht wirklich weiß-_

_Nily__: -gg- es wird wahrscheinlich so gewesen sein, wie du vermutest, aber das ist für diese FF nicht wirklich wichtig. Danke, dass du so viel reviewst!_

_Alexia__: Freut mich, dass du drüber lachen kannst_

_c__raZy-canDyfloSs____Danke für den Kommi. Hast Recht, selbst wenn man Harry nicht mag, lohnen sich die Bücher._


	6. Chapter 6

**Voldemort gibt Harry ein Zeichen!**

-

_Kapitel 6_

Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Zauberer vor ihm und ein triumphierendes Gackern entfloh seinen Lippen.

„So!", rief er, kaum in der Lage seine Freude zu unterdrücken. „Du hast nie geglaubt, dass dieser Tag kommen wird, nicht wahr, Potter? Machtlos, um dich selbst zu verteidigen, und mein Zauberstab direkt auf dein Herz gerichtet!"

„Äh… das ist mein linker Fuß", bemerkte Harry hilfreich.

„Oh, ja richtig – danke", erwiderte Voldemort rot anlaufend und zielte diesmal genau auf sein Herz. Der Dunkle Lord beruhigte sich wieder. „Ich werde dich erledigen, Harry", flüsterte er furchteinflößend. „Erst versuchte ich dich zu töten, aber deine Mutter hinderte mich daran… dann versuchte ich erneut dich zu töten aber das Zauberstabs-Verbindungs-Dings-Da-Bums…" Sein Satz verhallte, als er sich abmühte, sich an den Namen zu erinnern.

„Meinst du Priori Incantatem?", unterbracht Harry ihn.

„Oh ja, das ist es", grummelte der Dunkle Lord. Er rieb beschämt seine Nase. „Wie auch immer, _diesmal_ habe ich dich… _nichts_ wird mich aufhalten-"

Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Also zwinkerte er.

Glücklicherweise und rein durch Zufall, handelt es sich beim Zwinkern um eine vergessene Form komplexer Magie, die Dumbledore erfunden hatte, um Harry aus gefährlichen Situationen zu helfen - und innerhalb von Sekunden fand der junge Zauberer sich auf einem Strandhandtuch in der Sonne liegend mitten auf den Bahamas wieder.

Harry, der immer noch vor Schock zitterte, schickte eine Notrufpostkarte zu Ron und Hermine, die da hieß:  
VOLDEMORT HAT GERADE WIEDER VERSUCHT MICH ZU TÖTEN. SAGT SOFORT DUMBLEDORE BESCHEID.

(Warum schickte er sie nicht gleich zu Dumbledore?)

Hunderte von Meilen entfernt, las Hermine die erschreckende Nachricht und keuchte; die Postkarte fiel augenblicklich aus ihrer Hand. Sie wandte sich Ron zu, vollkommen entgeistert.

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht!", kreischte sie. „Diese Nachricht kam hier an und die Briefmarke wurde nicht mal abgestempelt!"


End file.
